Pilates exercise devices are such devices which are used both for sports-oriented exercises and physiotherapy exercises. These devices may be of great variety according to the type of exercises to be performed. Some of these devices operate while one performing the Pilates work is sitting, whereas some others operate while one assumes a lying position, a standing position, or any other balance conditions. The ones who perform Pilates works have to make some adjustments on the device during work according to their bodies or to the type and load of the exercise. For instance, in an exercise in which the performer sits or lays down, the arms of the Pilates device which allow to exercise the hands or feet are coupled to a tubular framework. In order to change the distance or height of these arms from the body of the exercising person, a screw-fixed adjustment mechanism provided on the tubular framework must be loosened, the mechanism must be adjusted to an ideal distance, and then the mechanism must be tightened back.
The adjustment mechanisms according to the prior art cannot provide an ideal user comfort, since the mode of operation of the adjustment devices typically coupled to tube- or rod-shaped profiles is based on tightening the respective screws or relocating the respective pins. Sometimes, the adjustment of Pilates devices turns out to be very difficult for women particularly. On the other hand, the damages caused by screw-tightening due to adjustments made again and again, both make the profiles, i.e. the support bars, useless in time, and spoils their appearance. Particularly, the surface of such support bars becomes deformed both in terms of appearance and smoothness, due to the compression of the screw heads exerted thereon.
When an ideal adjustment is made in terms of distance and height in an adjustment device according to the prior art, the device has to be tightened using great arm strength to provide rigidity. This can both damage the hand of the user and reduce user comfort.